rangerdangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mick Murphy
Mick is a native of Divinity's Reach, born and raised by his single mother in the western wards. Formerly a Lionguard , he is ostensibly now a blade-for-hire but he works a more frequent gig as a fixture of the Ossan Sun. Appearance Mick is quite tall and fit, with well-defined muscle, and fair skin heavily peppered with freckles. He has hooded eyes and heterochromia; his right eye is amber, his left dark brown. He has strawberry-blond hair that is naturally curly, but usually shorn down to fuzz. He has rugged features, with pronounced cheekbones, a hooked jawline and aquiline nose. He has a gold tooth, visible when he smiles, and a thin, straight scar across his right cheek. He has a splattered burn scar that sprawls across much of his right arm, from wrist to shoulder. He typically wears clothing with long sleeves to cover the scarring on his arm. He favours comfortable and loose-fitting clothing, and tends to choose black, blues or earthy tones. Personality Mick's friendliness runs on a scale directly proportional to how inebriated he is; lucky for anyone who approaches him, he's nearly always at some level of drunk. He's loud and jovial, happy to buy a drink for a pretty face with a smile aimed his way, and listen to their stories or woes. If they wind up in bed together later, all the better - however, Mick is gunshy about repeat performances. He opens up little to others, preferring to keep his hand close to his heart and sharing little of import about his own experiences. It's uncommon to encounter him outside of the pubs, although he does seek mercenary work from time to time. Presumably he was once a fighter of some skill, but these days, he often shows up to jobs late and hungover (or already drunk). * Likes: dogs, drowning his problems in whiskey * Dislikes: risen, the smell of gunpowder, pirates Background Mick is the youngest of three children; a surprise pregnancy for his mother, Winnie. Raised alone from infancy by his mother, Mick grew up in the western commons of Divinity's Reach , where his mother still resides. He's always had a way with animals and enjoyed tending to his mum's flock of chickens, and he was often happy to stay with his aunt for a few weeks twice a year to help out on their farm during the calving and harvest seasons. He also took an early interest in cooking, and by his teenage years, had become a fairly skilled chef. He met Aleksander Volkov (better known as Shura) when he was 16 years old, and became fast friends with the young noble; naturally, their friendship developed into romance. When Mick was 19 years old, the pair joined the Lionguard, where they worked the patrol beat in Lion's Arch for years. Eventually they were restationed to Fort Cadence , where a battle with risen left Mick and Shura severely injured. Shura soon succumbed to his injuries, and Mick was put on extended leave; to which he would never return to active duty. Eventually he moved back to his mother's home in Divinity, where he is now wasting away his pension on whiskey and mead. Relationships Family * Winnie Murphy - mother * Bryan Murphy - half-brother (older) * Agnes Murphy - half-sister (older) * Aleksander 'Shura' Murphy - husband (deceased) * Michele Durand - cousin Friends * Christopher Santos - former lover & friend * Lander Quail - acquaintance, one-time lover Trivia * Theme song: "Lone Wolf" by Eels . * Voice claim: Ron Perlman . * Mick and Dingo Brassfang are both expies of the same OC. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lionguard